Midterm Misery
by kaori129
Summary: It's one week until the mid-term exams. Who would pass? Who would have a failing grade, and, repeat a year! Inspired by the author's experiences.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is what I came up from reading this super awesome manga. It's my first work, so, please comment. Hope y'all like it! *cross-fingers***

**NOTE: Italics are for thoughts and all phrases in quotations are, well, quotations from the characters. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BARAJOU NO KISS.**

"Whaa! I can't take this anymore!"

"Please, not so loud Lady Anis, you're going to wake the whole neighborhood," said Seiran motioning his palms together just above his forehead.

"But it's too quiet, and it's so boring! How can you deal with all this, this… THIS?" Anis said pointing on the large pile of thick hard-bound books on the table entirely covering their sight of the library's far end.

"Shut up little miss blabber mouth! I'm trying to work here," whispered Kaede from the table beside theirs.

"I did not know you can really stack something inside that brain of yours, Kae-diot," replied Anise with distinct sourness in her tone.

"Look who's talking."

"What did you just say?"

"Ok, that's it!" Kaede stood up, clutching his pencil broken.

_Oh, boy. Here they go again,_ thought Seiran, letting out a deep sigh.

"Please, Kaede, don't fight, please!" cried Seiran.

But it was too late. The two already chopped down two tables and ripped a couple of pages from a biology book that the latter was reading.

EARLIER:

Throughout the school halls the running steps echoed one after another as the bell signaled the time for the students to have some break from all the boring lectures in class.

"Seiiirrraaann-kuuunnn! I need your help on something!"

Seiran turned around as soon as he heard his name being called.

"Yes? Oh, Anise-sama!... Ack!"

Seiran was suddenly chocked by an arm coming from behind him. It was Kaede.

"Seiran, let's study together for the mid-terms, 'kay? My place tonight. Mom said she will cook your favorite dish to repay you for tutoring me all this time."

"Hey, Wait a second! I came in first!" blabbered Anise. "Seiran, please tutor me on Chemistry. Please, I beg you."

"Anis? Oh, Sorry. I didn't see 'ya, you're so small," Kaede said sarcastically.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. It's just that for a tiny creature like you, you sounded pretty loud talking to a person just three feet away from 'ya."

Anis is pissed-off but she refused to argue with Kaede. He's too much of a worry. She just rolled her eyes away from him.

"Like I said, Kaede, I'll be studying with Seiran, so you might as well cancel your plans tonight."

"Never! We've been doing this since we wore diapers. And you just can't butt in whenever you want to."

"Please settle down people. Can we just talk a bit more calmly? Classes are still on-going." Seiran now is very confused.

_Oh, no what to do, what to do? they are quarreling because of me. What should I do?_

"What seems to be the problem, my precious Domina?"

"Whaa!" Seiran was shocked to see Mitsuru beside him."Tenjoh-senpai, you scared me!"

_Just where did he come from? _Seiran wondered. He was alarmed to notice white rose petals flaunting in the air.

_And where the heck did all these roses came from? Must-get-mask? _

"Fuck you, Kaede. Get lost!"

"Yeah? Then let's get _it_ on!"

"W-what?" Anise suddenly flushed apple-red all over. _Just what did he mean by that? _she said to herself. _Did he mean… does he really want to… Oh, my! What am I thinking? Focus, Anis. Failing grade is your real concern here, not some other things! Pervert! I have to say something…_

But she didn't utter a word. Awkward silence then took over. Five minutes passed. Then ten, still in silence.

_Okay, this is getting freaky. _Kaede knot his eyebrows on Anis' reaction.

"How dare you talk to my Lovecookie like that?" argued Mitsuru.

Everyone turned to Mitsuru's attention.

_Lovecookie? Talk about cheesy, _Kaede was engrossed of the thought.

_Oh my, can someone shove an onigiri on his mouth? _Anis couldn't help but think of torturing this guy. He's so gross.

"I'm not doing this," Kaede declared and turned around to leave.

"Hey, Red Rose! Don't you dare turn your back on me. Have you not some sense of dignity? You have no shame!"

Kaede just ignored Mitsuru's challenge, waving his hand goodbye from his back. "Seiran, don't forget. Be there at 5pm."

"PERVERT! He'll be coming with me. Kae-diot! And I will make sure of it! Seiran, meet me in the library after class, okay? Don't you dare ditch me, understand?" Anis said with conviction and an aura of authority on her tone. She walked away, taking the other side of the hall still blushing.

"Seiran, have you notice that I am terribly ignored today? Oh, how I envy you. You are showered by the attention of the Domina."

But Seiran didn't pay attention to Mitsuru. "Crap! What am I going to do now? What to do, what to do? I'm so dead." _If I go to Kaede's Anis-sama will be mad at me, but if I go meet Lady Anis, Kaede will also be mad, I mean, he's my best friend after all and he is always there to try on my experiments. But on the other hand, Anis is my Domina. Ahh what to do?_

_"Blue are you alright? Oh, of course you're not. Poor Seiran! He is too astonished of my beauty, that it troubles him! I'm sorry," said Mitsuru. "So, that figures that mask of yours."_

_Sometimes, I don't know if I should call him senpai anymore, thought Seiran._

**That's the end of chapter one! Please don't forget to comment. Seeya next chapter! **** Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me again, out with the second chapter. I hope you'll appreciate this one. Please write your reviews. Thanks! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I wish do but, I don't own BARAJOU NO KISS.**

Kaede is waiting for Seiran in their house's living room. He kept looking on the wall clock. It's 5:48 pm already. Seiran has never been late.

"Where is he? I guess I have to start without him."

He was about to open his notes when suddenly, an orb appeared from the air. The next thing he knew, he was in the school library.

"What the? Anis? Did you just summon me?"

He looked around and to his surprise he saw Seiran behind Anis. "Okay, I'm going home. You need more learning from Seiran than I do anyways. Have fun studying."

"So, you're not mad?" asked Seiran.

"Nah! But you still owe me."

Seiran is relieved. _Oh, thank God. I'm saved! _ "Ok, ok. I'll bring you a lunchbox tomorrow. No, for the whole week!"

"Bring me desserts too, ok?" Seiran just nod thankfully on his agreement. _At least I know he won't do something stupid and gross like Mitsuru and that stalker, whatever creature he is, _thought Kaede.

Kaede was about to open the door but it seems like the door is locked from the outside. He tried to use force but electric shock strike him right in the fists that penetrated it.

"Awch! Damn this fucking door!"

"Are you okay?" said Anis, coming to Kaede's aid.

"Missy, I told you already. No one can use magic here," said Mutsuki. "I can sense a barrier."

"What? You know it was enchanted and yet you didn't tell me earlier?" He turned around to see Mutsuki sitting at the top of a bookself. "Mutsuki? Why are you here? What the hell is going on?" Kaede is still puzzled of what is going on.

"Munch kin! I found some novels. Would you like me to read them to you, my love? By this, I can truly let you know my love for you, my Domina. Come, and let us both discover Aphrodite's kingdom!" Mitsuru said, lending a hand to Anis.

"So, he's here too huh? Honestly, what's the problem here? "

Anis let out a deep sigh. "It's my fault. I forgot that the library closes at 4 pm. I'm sorry for bringing you all here. I panicked when the door won't open, even when dispelled with magic. So I summoned everyone else."

"It's okay, Anis-sama." Seiran tried to comfort Anis with his warm smile.

"Blue Rose is right, my Lovecookie. You did the right thing," agreed Mitsuru.

"Thanks. So, Mutsuki, is there anything else you got?"

"My instincts tell me that it is not harmful to magic users. If I guessed right, it will be expelled in the morning."

"WHAT!" All of them sighed in disbelief.

"What are we going to do now? We won't have enough time to go home and change clothes." asked Anis.

"Thanks for the reminder, Lady Anis," said Kaede looking at his pajamas.

"I'll change your clothes for you! Anything for my Lady Anis."

_Pervert! _All of them thought.

"..." Mutsuki is not at all in the mood for studying.

"Well," said Seiran. "let's look on the bright side. We're in a library so we can still review for the exams. This is great! Let us have a group study!"

"What a splendid idea! A group study with my Domina. Let me teach you all about the true form of beauty."

"Shut up Mitsuru! You're giving me the creeps!"

"Unbelievable…"sighed Mutsuki.

"Don't worry everyone. This is going to be lots of fun!" said Anis being the only one with high spirits.

SECONDS LATER:

"You're really a pain in the ass! Don't turn the page while I'm still reading, you jerk!"

"Well, you're the one who's torn the other copy!"

Anis and Kaede is now sharing a book. It's the only copy left from the seven copies of the library.

"I was going to study with Seiran in this library and now I am stuck with such a noisy dog," hissed Anis.

"Who was at fault for forgetting that the library closes at exactly 4pm on Fridays, huh?"

"I am just happy that I am here with my beloved Domina. How lucky I am to be in her presence! Let me teach you the notions of my love, Anis!"

"Low-life creatures..."

"Shut it Black, or I'll strangle 'ya with your own ropes."

"Can we stop the violence already?"

**Watch out for the third chapter. Advance thanks to all that will put their reviews. Seeya next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is it, guys. Kaori-chan now presents the third chapter! Thank you for the wait! Don't forget to give your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own BARAJOU NO KISS.**

"Mina-san! Let's be systematic here, okay? We won't be able to finish anything in this state," cried Seiran.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Kaede second his opinion.

"Don't worry my sweet Strawberry. Your beloved White Rose will be here when you need him. I will do all I can, even if it means risking my life for you, my beautiful Shortcake."

"Ha-ha. Y-Yeah… Thanks Tenjoh-senpai. But, you understand that we are just studying for the finals, right?"

"Exactly!" _I should write this exact dialogue in a play. I will entitle it 'The Lingering Love in the Night'. Perfect!, I'm such a genius! _Mitsuru is now being full of himself.

"Right! I should write the play now while I have the opportunity to see the Domina as my inspiration. Just wait my Honeysuckle. I shall write a mellow drama of our undying love."

_Whatever! I really can't understand this guy. He's eccentric and gross at the same time, _Anis said to herself. And looks like everyone else thinks no different than hers.

"Make that a horror comedy. It would be hit, I tell 'ya, senpai," added Kaede.

_What's that supposed to mean? _ frowned Anis.

"You're a genius! You do have a brain, Red."

"Whoa! Senpai got you there, Kae-diot! Hahaha!" laughed Anis.

"Sorry to disappoint 'ya, but I do have a brain, senpai! Its right here," countered Kaede pointing to his temples.

Mitsuru brought out his own desk and chair from no where and started writing. "Let's see. My Domina, Anis as the main character, Seiran as the Domina's handmaid and Mutsuki as the prince's sidekick… oh, before I forgot. Pretty old me as the Prince and Kaede as the fire-breathing dragon."

"EH?"

"Does that mean I'm playing a girl… again?"

"…"

Before anyone could give their opinions, Mitsuru has already gone to the Drama/Plays section of the library.

"I wish I'm as smart as senpai so I could fool around on exams week," sighed Anis.

"Here, Anis-sama. I made notes earlier for your Chemistry subject. I hope this will be of good help for you. Please study well," Seiran said cheerfully as he handed her a thick notebook.

"This is amazing, Seiran. You wrote so many in a little amount of time. It's all here! And you're just in your freshman year." Anis' eyes are glittering with wonder as she scanned through the pages of the notebook.

"T-that was nothing, anything to be of help to Lady Anis." Seiran bowed his head a bit to hide his shy smile.

"Lemme take a look at it…" Kaede snatched the notebook from Anis' hands and examined it. Anis was shocked when she turned to see Kaede's face so close to her, with his right arm lurking from her shoulder, holding the notebook. It was as if he was hugging her from behind.

"Not to mention the penmanship. You have a pretty good hand right there, pal. It is just like I remember."

Anis could again feel herself blush. _Just how many times should I blush in one day! Darn it! I hate you! _She shook her head to erase the thought. _Argh! Go away, you dog! _

"Stop harassing me, you moron!" Anis just blabber everything from her mind.

"W-What?" Kaede was startled at Anis' sudden outburst.

"Ahmm… I mean, uh… g-give me back my notebook!"

"Okay, okay. Easy, Sheesh! I'll never understand girls and PMS."

_Wew! That was close. For a moment there I thought I was done for… Wait, why would I be done for in the first place? All this studying is really getting to my brains. _She continued on scanning what was on the paper.

"Thanks for this Seiran. Let's be serious from now on! Yosh!" Anis said out loud while tying a ribbon on her forehead.

"Yeah. I guess it's better than reading manga."

"Hai~!"

"That's the spirit guys! Hey, wait a second." Anis looked up to where the Black Rose is. "Aren't you going to study for the exams, Mutsuki?"

"It's none of your business, missy," replied Mutsuki. He turned around to keep himself off of Anis' sight.

_Why is this guy always so rude? I was just asking! _She was about to make faces behind his back when she noticed that he was holding a Japanese grammar book. A smile curved about her lips. _Yeah, right!_

"I'll be at the Biology section if you need me Anis-sama," whispered Seiran.

Silence surrounded the building, something that the place really deserved all this time. All that is heard inside the library is the ticking of the big wall clock.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please wait for chapter four~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter guys! I'm not feeling very well these past few days but for the sake of not being labeled lazy, I wrote this chapter while listening to Kim Bo-kyung's Day by Day. Please enjoy!**

**NOTE: Tegoshi-sensei is not really an original character. I just made him up. Yeah, you could consider him my OC. Ha-ha. Just so it's clear with everyone. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BARAJOU NO KISS.**

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

The school bell sounded like a loud warning device inside the school premises. Students run here and there like pigs and chickens, anxious of how the exams will turn out. Just like any other youngsters in the school, Anis is also nervous.

_Okay, this is the moment of truth. I answered all of the questions and problems on all of my exams. So, probably I'll have a pretty good score. I also made sure that I didn't forget to write my name on it so I guess it wouldn't be lost. Oh my! What if sensei can't read my answers and solutions because of the erasures I made? No, no, no! That can't happen. I have to think positive – I'm gonna pass, I'm going to pass. I will pass the exam… I'm not gonna pass the exam! No, I will take whatever score it is given to me. Yeah. That's right. Anis, just calm down. _These crazy thoughts are making her more and more tense as she walked the hall to her classroom.

"Boo!"

"Kyaa!" She did not realize Kaede behind her. "Don't sneak up on me again, or I'll strangle you to death!"

"Ha-ha! You should've seen your face! And for the record, I was not sneaking up on you. That was slow of you to notice that I was walking right behind you the whole time. You're nervous, aren't 'ya?"

"What, you're a stalker now?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not n-nervous. I was just startled. A-Actually, I-I was… uh… brainstorming just now. Right, brainstorming! That's why I didn't notice you."

"Okay…" Kaede just walked pass her on the way to the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going? Homeroom's this way!"

Kaede turned around to face Anis. "Didn't you know? Tegoshi-sensei is sick. He's on leave. I'm going up the rooftop."

"Oh, is that so. But, are there any substitute teachers for that?"

"Yes. Yes there is." Kaede motioned down the stairs; looks around and to Anis' surprise; he pinned her to the wall by pushing her shoulders. He is now very close to her as if trying to kiss her.

"What the heck are you doing Kaede? Let me go!" Anis' heartbeat raced all of the sudden.

"Shh! I'm not gonna kiss 'ya or something! Look, I have something very important to tell you." Kaede loosened his grip on her shoulders and took something out of his bag.

Anis finally calmed herself but their intimate distance did not stop the fast beating of her heart. She was left speechless.

"Look. Tegoshi-sensei may be absent today but the result of the exam is already out. Koda-sensei entrusted me these papers. I bet you wanna see your score first. Sensei said to give the results personally to everyone in the class."

Anis was relieved when he handed her the test paper. However, she was in a shock to know her score.

"Whaaa! No! It can't be… an… F?"

_Oh my gosh! This can't be happening! Does this mean I'm not going to advance to the next year? Someone wake me if this is a dream! _

Anis heard sounds of chatter of familiar voices. It becomes louder and louder as the sight of her devastated exam sheet blurs out from her sight.

"Lady Anis! Wake up! I wonder if she is having a bad dream."

"Hey. Anis! Don't drowse off while on a lecture. You realize that's unfair."

"Is this perhaps an effect of the barriers?"

"Nah. That, my friend, is just being lazy."

"My Moon cake, please wake up. She looks frightened. Shall I give her a kiss of true love to wake her up?"

"Not a chance Mitsuru!"

"Tsch! She's drooling on her sleep."

Anis woke up to a bunch of curious people staring right at her. The sight caused her to shirk and jump off her seat.

"What are you guys staring at?"

_What a relief! It was just a bad dream. Thank heavens! _sighed Anis.

"You doze off while Seiran was explaining psychoanalysis."

"Ha-ha. I'm sorry. Let's just continue, shall we?" said Anis with an embarrassed laugh.

"Uh, okay. So, as I was saying, according to this book, psychoanalysis explains dreams as fragments of our unconscious mind. Meaning to say, dreams are the interpretation of what we really desire. It's pretty weird because we are not really aware of those desires. The reason is that we are using our conscious minds in our daily activities."

"That's really interesting."

"Yes. Sometimes reading college books are very helpful to achieve advanced knowledge, isn't that right, Anis-sama?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess so."

_Bookworm, _said Mutsuki to himself.

"Let's give it a try. Lady Anis, were you dreaming when you fall asleep earlier?" asked Seiran. His scientist side is really eager to know of things that are new to him.

"Yes."

"Can you tell us?"

Anis thought long and hard to remember the details. _Well, I was at the school. Then I met Kaede at the hall and after that I panicked 'cause I thought he would kiss me and finally, I found out that I failed in my Chemistry exam._

"Sometimes even the tiniest details can reveal your inner feelings. So, do you remember anything?"

_Nani? So that means in my heart, I really want to fail the exam? Now, that's just crazy! _Anis thought.

"May I take a look at that book, Seiran?" Kaede took the book from Seiran and began reading its contents. "It also says here that those feelings may be of the following: depression, sadness, obsession, happiness, anger and even love."

"Come on my Chocolate Parfait, say something," insisted Mitsuru. "Was it I, the White Rose riding on a wide and open prairie while discussing our future plans with you?"

_That is so disgusting, _everyone thought.

The last word came tingling to the Domina's ears like sounds of gongs on New Year parades.

_Love? Does that mean… _She noticed that her heart was beating loudly again._ Kaede being in my dream and being so kind to me… Does that mean I-I…No, it can't be… _Anis shook the thought out of her mind. _Ha-ha. As if! I'm over-reacting. _

"So, did you recall anything?"

"I-I… won't tell you…" Anis finally said. "…that psychoanalysis thing is ridiculous. I say we should just focus on reviewing our lessons for our exams."

"I agree." Kaede back-up the idea. "So don't fall asleep while studying, Anis. Or you might just repeat a year." She noticed a tone of care in his words.

"Well, maybe some other time." Seiran said.

"Well, it's not that bad when you think about it. You'll call me senpai! Ha-ha!" added Kaede.

And so, Anis and the rest of the gang continued on with reviewing for their final exams.

**Hope you liked the fourth chapter. Please give your most honest reviews. Thanks everyone. Annyong! **

**NOTE: Tegoshi-sensei is not really an original character. I just made him up. Yeah, you could consider him my OC. Ha-ha. Just so everyone would know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! This is amazing. I can't believe I'm down to the fifth chapter. Just when I thought that this project will lye again on the dust… Well, enjoy everyone! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Time and time again… I do not own BARAJOU NO KISS.**

"I don't want to study anymore!" Anis stood up catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah, me too." Kaede raised his hand. "I mean who would want to share a book with this person? She pronounces every word she read like a retarded first grader."

"Kaede, you really enjoy getting into my nerves, do you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Anis was ready to throw the chair she was sitting at Kaede, but the thought that she is going to be stuck in the big library for the next fourteen hours is enough to wear her off.

"I really like staying in the library, but knowing that we are somewhat trapped in here by an unknown magic really gives me the creeps, isn't that right Tenjoh-senpai?... Eeeck?"

Seiran did not realize the roses that were fluttering in the room, again. _Please stop triggering my allergy, senpai! _ Without a mask, poor Seiran would faint without notice.

"Seiran, are you okay?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, it seems to me that you are again astonished by my countenance, Seiran-kun. How nostalgic! You have been like this since this afternoon. I guess no one can resist their attraction to me. Its okay, Seiran. Yaoi is very popular these days…" Mitsuru said walking closer to where Seiran is. He just does not know how horrible it is for Seiran to be in his presence, literally.

"What the hell are you saying? Seiran is not gay he's allergic to roses that you continually shed off like it was some kind of fur from an animal." Kaede took Seiran and let him sit on his chair. "What's up with the roses senpai, really?"

"Tch!" _How ironic - a Rhode Knight that has an allergy to roses_, Mutsuki said to himself.

_It's no use… I guess I really have to do this._ Anis jumped off her chair. "Tenjoh-senpai…"

All was surprised when Anis walked close to Mitsuru.

_What is she trying to do? _thought Kaede.

_Idiot. She really is insane. _Mutsuki jumped himself off the shelf he was sitting on.

"T-Tenjoh-senpai…I… I…"

"Huh?" Mitsuru is a bit surprised as well when he saw Anis' face inching closer to his. "Isn't this a bit aggressive if we do it in front of everyone? Please do not lose your composure, my love. I'm afraid I am not well-prepared in the moment," giggled Mitsuru.

"I…want…to-"

"Hey Anis are you out of your mi-" Kaede's warning was interrupted when they heard a loud growl.

GGGGGGGRRRRRWWLLLLL!

"I want to eat! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything. Feed me!" Anis finally said out loud.

All of them seem to be startled by the sound of Anis' stomach because no one responded. Silence again filled the library.

"Ahahaha! You really put the terrible to 'small but terrible'!" Looks like Kaede found something to entertain him with. "Your stomach growls like Simba!"

"I hate you Kae-diot!" Blood rushed through Anis' face and gave her an embarrassing blush on her cheeks. _This is so embarrassing! I don't wanna go inside this library ever again_, she said to herself. She looked around to see if everyone else is equally amazed by her stomach.

"How pathetic." Mutsuki turned away with his hand on his mouth, trying to hide his laughter.

"In my dream, I heard a loud and scary sound. Is everyone alright?" Seiran, who fainted earlier, woke up like someone who just escaped a bad dream.

"Wait; can everyone sense what I'm sensing right now?" Kaede suddenly jumped off his chair with a serious look on his face.

"Yes I do, Kaede-kun."

"I've been dizzy for a while, but yes, I can sense it now."

"Huh? What are you all talking about? Sense what?" asked Anis.

"It feels like the barrier is faltering. Its magic is now weakening."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Mutsuki is right my Love. I suggest we go and try to get out of here using our magic. Black, Red, Blue, let's go."

"Yep, let's give it a shot. I really need to take a bath now."

"I want to sleep. I fairly think that we also have to rest."

"…"

"Enough talk, bring the door down!"

Anis took the first move. She motioned to give the stupid door a roundhouse kick, but when her soles was about to touch the wood, the door suddenly opened. All was shocked to behold the sight of Anis directly kicking an innocent guard by accident. Poor guard, he landed at the itchy bushes planted in front of the building.

"Wow, are you in some training or something? I could really use that on soccer." Kaede was either amazed or just trying to piss Anis again._ I really thought she's hungry._

"A-Are you alright Anis-sama?" Seiran was startled. _I'm glad I ditched Kaede-kun earlier. I feel I would be in big trouble if I did._

"My Lucky Star is just so astonishing. Your beauty has excelled beyond Athena."

Anis ran toward the guard who was trying to stand, finding his sense of balance. "Are you alright, Mister?"

The guard looked very confused when he looked at the gang. _What the heck is this, some kind of initiation? Guess I'm right all along..._

"DELINQUENTS! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE THIS LATE?"

"No sire. We are not delinquents. If we are, then, why are we here at the library?" Seiran calmly said while approaching the guard.

"We were studying. Don't worry Mister, we're on our way home."

"W-What go home? Does this mean me and my beautiful goddess shall part ways forever?" sighed Mitsuru. "Do not worry much, my dear. We shall meet in our dreams."

"Tenjoh-senpai, really…"

"Like he said, we are studying for exams. We're really good students if you think about it."

"Is that so..." laughed the guard.

"Yes. Please believe us."

"…THEN WHY IS THIS LADY KICKING ME A WHILE AGO?... STUDYING? THAT'S BULLSHIT! LIBRARY CLOSES AT 4PM. WHAT KIND OF A STUDENT DOES NOT KNOW THAT? GO GET GOING BEFORE I REPORT YOU ALL TO THE POLICE!"

"Everybody run!"

**That's the end everyone. Next chapter would be the last so please be patient. Kinda busy right now with my majors. Don't forget to review this poor soul's work! Arigatou!~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~! This is the last chapter of my very first fan fiction ever published online. Thank you for the reviews up until now. Now, without further a do…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BARAJOU NO KISS**

"C-can't… keep… running… tired… v-very much! Whaa!" said Anis kneeling on the ground because of fatigue.

"I thought my lungs are going explode!" said Seiran keeping a hold on his chest.

"T-that's some crazy security guard! Just where the hell did the school got him?" shouted Kaede pointing to the direction of the school, still out of breath.

Mitsuru and Mutsuki just sighed because of the tiring run.

"You 'kay, Mutsuki?" asked Anis.

"I'm not a low life human being."

_This guy's really having the attitude going, but anyway. _"I'm glad you're okay."

Everyone was quiet for a moment to catch their breaths, then Anis started giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Seiran.

"H-ha-ha-ha-ha! You should've seen the look on your face, Kaede!"

"Ha-ha! Whatever! You're the one to talk! You were the fastest to run. Seems like you're always caught skipping class in middle school! Ha-ha!"

All was starting to laugh at their miserable state.

"I have never experienced running away from the guards or anybody from school…"

_You obviously like the attention! _thought Anis.

"…but it was kind of fun."

"I never thought I'd hear that from the Student Council president", said Kaede.

"You know sometimes breaking from the rules and expectations of people from you make you feel free and alive. I believe that too much restraint will kill anyone. Right, Mutsuki?" Mitsuru said glancing at Mutsuki then at the other Rhode Knights.

"Tch!" Mutsuki said looking away.

"Glad that's over. I'm never going to the library again", Kaede blurted out to break the atmosphere Mitsuru created.

"Yes, I agree with Tenjoh-senpai. Sometimes it becomes unbearable to even think that people are expecting a lot from me, from us Rhode Knights…"

Anis' face frowned upon hearing Seiran. _So this is what they feel being Rhode Knights. They finally came out with it_, she said to herself while slowly laying her head down.

"…however, it gladdens us that we have Lady Anis", continued Serain.

Anis felt like being poured by cold water with what Seiran said.

"I second to that", nodded Mitsuru

"Yep. I think so", said Kaede.

"Whatever."

Anis was still keeping her head bowed. She stood while keeping herself in that posture.

"You guys, I-I…thank you. I feel the exact same way about you being Knights, my Rhode Knights. That's why…we have to give all that we have to gather all the Arcana cards and seal the gate once and for all so that no one should ever experience the hardships we have now, that everyone should live a normal life." Anis finally held her head high with a smile showing conviction and confidence.

"Now, who wants to go home?"

THE NEXT DAY:

"What? I can't believe this. Our exam... its been moved to next week! After all the trouble I've been to? Yeesh!"

"What I don't understand is that who would want to play that prank on us?" Kaede stopped reading the textbook he was holding for a while.

"Yes. If they really were serious in pawning on us, then why didn't they do it when they had the chance?" wondered Anis.

"Maybe they have something different in mind", thought Seiran.

"Like what? Observe?" Kaede made a silly remark.

"Yes. I guess so."

"But who would do that? That someone must be very skilled and knows a lot of magic spells."

"Father."

"Possible."

"Isn't he glad I'm studying my butt off for the finals! I'm going to get him this time for sure!"

"Hey, where's Tenjoh-senpai and Mutsuki?"

"I don't have any idea. Let's just study for now, I guess. Come on Seiran, let's go ho-"

Kaede was surprised when Seiran was out of sight. Anis got hold of his tutor.

"Seiran! Come back here, you scumbag!"

"I'm sooo sorry, Kaede but I really need Seiran to review for my Japanese subject! Bye-bye~!"

"Oh no, you don't! You stole him the last time! Give him back!"

"Bleh!"

"Here we go again…"

**FIN**

**Thank you for reading my first fan fiction! Please give your most honest reviews for this writer's improvement. Sayonara for now~! **


End file.
